This invention relates in general to vehicle control switch assemblies, and more specifically to control switches having an elastomeric pad.
A conventional switch bank (or array) is typically formed having a stacked (i.e., overlaid) structure. The switch bank is implemented to carry a low voltage DC signal. The switch bank is a group of normally open, single pole, single throw (NO, SP, ST) momentary contact device switches. The switch bank can include a graphic overlay having painted or printed on symbols that relate to numbers, vehicle functions, and the like depending on the application of the switch bank. For example, the overlay is disposed over an electrostatic discharge (ESD)/electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield. In another example, the overlay is disposed directly over a top membrane or elastomeric pad. The membrane has a number of contacts that align with the respective symbols when the switch bank is properly assembled.
The switch bank typically also includes a spacer disposed under the membrane. The spacer has holes that generally align with respective contacts in the membrane. A bottom membrane (or circuit board) includes circuit grids that generally align with the respective contacts such that a respective circuit is closed when a user sufficiently depresses the respective symbol. The switch bank can also include a subpanel (i.e., substrate, back cover, etc.) that generally provides physical support. The stackup or overlay of the respective symbol, contact, hole, and grid forms an individual switch in the switch bank.
The conventional switch bank has a number of deficiencies such as that when the switch bank is manufactured, the layers (i.e., the overlay, the membrane, the spacer, the circuit board, and the sub-panel) can be difficult to align such that the respective symbols, holes, and circuits align properly, the switch bank is not lighted or backlit, the overlay and the symbols are not registered (i.e., the surface of the overlay is substantially smooth such that a user can not readily discern switch location and type by feel), and the switch bank does not provide tactile feedback feel to the user. Additionally, conventional switch banks, particularly rocker type switches with opposed contacts for first and second functions lack sufficient structural strength to prevent both contacts from being made when multiple forces are applied.
These types of switches are conventionally used for electrically actuated components, such as for example, seat adjustment mechanisms, mirror adjustment mechanisms, door locks, window lifting devices, pedal adjustment mechanisms, and steering column adjustment mechanisms, or any other electrically actuated controls.
With respect to switches and controls for power windows, there are typically two modes for closing or opening a vehicle window. The first mode is commonly referred to as “up” or “conventional up”, and “down” or “conventionally down”. All power window systems have this mode. While an “up” button is pressed, the window is driven up. When the button is released, the window stops. Thus, in conventional “up” mode, the operator ultimately decides when to start and stop closing the window. Similarly, when the “down” button is pressed, or the same “up” button is actuated in the opposite direction, the window is driven down. Many vehicles, however, include a second mode commonly referred to as “express up” and “express down”. When the “express up” button is pressed, the window is driven closed (i.e. locked in the “up” position) even if the user is no longer pressing the “express up” button, and vice versa. So long as the user doesn't press a contrary button, such as “down” while the window is in “express up” mode, window controls interpret the “express up” command to mean that the window should be driven all the way to its fully closed position. A similar operation is performed to move the window into a fully open position.